Dawn of Heroes
by ChaosDisposal
Summary: Robin is suffering from his past, and he's beginning to lose himself. Will he allow his friend's to help him? Or will he allow it consume him? In the darkness looms an ancient evil, waiting for the right moment to strike. It is truly the Dawn of Heroes. Robin/Starfire Rated M for violence and sexual scenes. (Beta Needed)


**A/N: Hey guys! This story takes place before Tokyo just FYI. I hope you Enjoy!**

It all began on a _**darknight**_.

I was just about finished setting up for the event. My eyes wandered up to the sign hanging from the Circus tent. The Flying Graysons people called us. It made me feel proud of my parents, proud of being their child.

"Dick, everything is setup?" I turned to see my father walking towards me.

I nodded, "I doubled checked as well."

"Well that's relieving, I don't want to end up falling to my death because of a loose wire!" He joked. I laughed with him.

"Where's mom?" I asked looking around for her.

"Oh you know your mother, always trying to look her best" I shook my head smiling.

I turned my head, as I heard the sound of yelling. My father must've heard it too because he looked in the direction too.

"Please sir, I'll give you your boss's money when I have it!" It sounded like the Circus manager.

"He wants his money now!" The voice sounded rough.

I sneaked to where the commotion was happening. My father tried to stop me, but I was too fast.

Hiding behind a large wooden box, I peaked my head slightly over.

Two men dressed professional tailored suits towered over the short chubby manager.

"Please, tell your boss he'll have his money soon!" The manager held up his hands.

The two men looked at each other then back at the manager, "You'll regret ever taking that money" And both men proceeded to walk away.

I quickly hid in another spot as the two men walked pass. I noticed them looking up at the tight rope, smiling.

I jumped in surprise as I felt a hand smack across my head.

"Don't you dare do that again!" My mother yelled at me.

"Sorry" I murmured as I rubbed my head in pain. My mother shook her head and dragged me by my hand towards the changing room.

Throwing my costume in my hands, my mother shook her head.

"Get ready, we only have twenty minutes before the show begins." And with that, my mother closed the door and left me to myself.

I grumbled to myself as I took off my took my clothing, replacing it with my green and red costume.

After I finished putting everything on, I looked up at myself through the mirror. My eyes wandered on the large yellow 'R' on my chest.

"Robin" I said to myself. I was about to leave the changing room when I remembered I forgot a key component to my costume, the mask.

Looking around, I found the mask laying a bench. I took the mask and put it over my face.

Feeling complete, I proceeded to leave the changing room.

"Good, you're ready" I looked to my left to see my father, leaning against the wall beside the door, dressed in a costume similar to mine except without the 'R'.

"Father I-"

"It's okay, you were always curious" My father smiled and patted my head.

"Come on, we have to meet your mother to tell her we're ready. You know how impatient she gets." I nodded and followed my father through the backstage.

I watched as people were in a rush to get things prepared. I even saw a large man dressed in a clown outfit running around.

"There she is!" My father yelled through the throng of voices.

My mother appeared to be talking with the manager of the Circus. The man seemed to be the exact opposite to when he was cornered by the thugs.

"If you don't perform today, I'll have you and your rotten family fired!" The manager's chubby face was as red as a tomato.

"I won't have my family perform while there's a chance of a the mafia shooting up the place!" My mom exclaimed.

My father ran up to the duo, "Honey it's okay, we'll be fine." My mother glanced at me with a worried expression.

"We'll perform as long as Dick stays in the sidelines. I won't have my child in the middle of this."

The manager shook his head angrily.

"Fine, but you better make up for your son!" He walked off, muttering some particularly harsh words.

My father hugged my mother, "Everything will be all right" he said to her.

Releasing from the hug, my mother turned towards me and enveloped me in a hug.

"Do I really have to stay back?" I groaned.

She hugged me tighter, "It's for your own safety love".

"Fine, but you owe me" I joked. She let out a small laugh.

"Okay, it's a promise"

Releasing from the hug, she kissed me on the cheek.

"Why don't you go wait in the VIP section?" She said, ruffling my hair.

I let out another groan and nodded.

" _ **I love you!**_ " She said. I turned my head and smiled at her.

* * *

It took twenty minutes in the VIP section before the main event began.

The spotlight, that was just on the clown who just finished his performance, flicked towards the announcer.

"Folks, I know what you've all been waiting for!" The crowd erupted in cheers.

"May I introduce to you the Graysons!"

Another spotlight moved up to two people on wooden platforms beside a long, thin, tightrope.

I saw my mother smile down at me, waving. I waved back.

"They'll be walking across that very tightrope for your entertainment!" The crowd erupted into even louder cheers.

I smiled.

"Now without further ado, enjoy!" The spotlight on the announcer turned off, and so the focus was mainly on my parents.

The crowd went silent as they began to move onto the tightrope.

I grew sad, wishing I was there with them.

Reaching the middle of the tightrope, my parents gave their usual two hand waves to the crowd.

Without warning, I heard several gunshots erupt from the entrance. I turned and saw several masked men with large assault rifles.

They fired their weapons at the crowds. I stood there in shock as I saw people's heads get blown to bits.

"Robin!" I jumped and turned to my mom yelling, still atop the tightrope with my father.

One of the masked men appeared to have her as he turned his weapon towards my parents, and he began to fire a barrage of bullets at them.

Within an instant, several bullets went through my parents, causing them to fall from the tightrope.

"Father, Mother!" I panicked and ran towards where they landed. I cared not for the armed men.

As I reached them I saw a large pool of blood spreading from their bodies.

I ran and knelt by my mother's side.

"Mom?" I cried.

I felt her hand glide up my arm, shakily.

" _ **I love you**_ " She barely whispered. Her arm fell and she went limp.

* * *

I awoke, sweating. I let out raspy breaths. My heart was thumping at an accelerated rate.

" _ **Mom**_ " I whispered.

I let out a few more long breaths before calming myself down.

"Computer, what time is it?" I said aloud.

"3:15 AM" An artificial voice said, throughout the room.

I groaned.

Getting up from my bed, I looked through the large windows leading outside. It was pitch dark out there.

I proceeded to the bathroom, where I grabbed a clean rag and wiped the sweat of my face. The towel was soaked in sweat, so I threw it in the dirty basket.

I looked at myself through the mirror. I had dark bags under my eyes.

Lately I haven't been able to sleep. Ever since I saw an old picture of my parents, I've been dawning on the moments before their deaths.

The Titans were beginning to notice my change in mood, especially Starfire. She would frequently join me in whatever I was doing. I appreciated it, but I just wanted to be by myself.

Taking one last look at myself in the mirror, I threw my clothes off, and I went into the shower to cleanse myself of the sweat and dirt I gathered throughout the night.

After I finished showering, I decided I wasn't going to go back to sleep. So I dressed, and then I went into the common room to watch some TV.

The tower was completely void of noise, so I went quietly to not wake anybody.

Once I was in the common room, I sat on the large sofa in front of the large TV screen.

Grabbing the remote, I flicked through the channels. I eventually found a channel showing a documentary about war.

"Robin?" A familiar light voice said from the kitchen.

I turned to see Starfire in the middle of pouring cereal.

"Hey Star" I tried to sound normal, however she didn't buy it.

"What seems to be the problem, friend?" She asked, sitting down next to me with her cereal bowl. I smiled as I heard her crunching down on her food.

"I'm fine Star, just can't sleep is all." She raised her eyes at me, but she didn't push any further.

"Why are you up so late?" I asked.

"Sometimes I get the hunger in the night" She answered.

I nodded.

"Perhaps you would like to watch something different?"

"If you don't mind" She said, smiling at me.

I nodded and grabbed the remote, flicking to the Cartoon Network channel. Tom & Jerry was currently playing.

"Ooh! I love this one!" She exclaimed.

I smiled and left it on that channel.

Starfire continued to crunch on her cereal, and I began to daze off. I laid down onto the couch, making sure to leave Starfire room to sit.

It was only when I was about to knock out when I felt something begin to lean against me. I didn't think about it much, and allowed the darkness to overtake me.

I groaned as I began to slowly wake up. I felt something something light lay on top of me. I figured it was just a pillow so I snuggled it closer to me.

It was only when I heard a soft moan when I fully awoken. I slowly opened my eyes to make it look like I was still asleep. What I saw shocked me.

Starfire was enveloped in my arms, snuggling against me. I was frozen, unsure what to do next.

I grew scared when I saw that she was beginning to awake. Her face then looked up at mine.

Quickly, I shut my eyes trying my utmost best to appear to be asleep.

I heard her let out a comfortable sigh, and to my surprise she laid her head back against my chest. I felt her arms move around my torso and squeeze tight, pulling herself closer.

"Holy shit!" I instantly jumped up from the couch, effectively throwing Starfire onto the cream colored carpet below.

Turning, I saw Beastboy and Cyborg with their mouths opened wide.

I looked down at Starfire and held out my hand to bring her up. She took it and I saw her face was pink.

"I knew it! I knew they were together!" Beastboy exclaimed.

"Uh.." I tried.

"I'm so proud of you guys!" Cyborg smiled at us.

Starfire's face grew even pinker. She looked at the ground, refusing to look at me.

"I.. uh.. I have something do" I quickly walked to my room and shut the door.

Trying to forget what just happened, I grabbed my jogging apparel and quickly replaced my current outfit with it.

It consisted of a black t-shirt, tight grey joggers that didn't jump all over the place, and black sneakers.

Exiting my room, I headed for the elevator.

"Robin?" I stopped.

"Yes?" I said without turning.

"No.. nothing, never mind"

I sighed and turned around, grabbing Starfire by the arm to stop her.

"Star.." I gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled back.

"What happened last night-"

"It's okay, you must've thought I was a pillow or something"

"Oh" She seemed saddened by this but I just shrugged it off.

I gave her arm a gentle squeeze then let go.

"I'm going to go for a run, see you later Star" I smiled once more and left into the elevator.

* * *

I watched as the elevator's doors closed, taking away Robin.

I was about to reveal my feelings for him...

"Starfire?" Raven said from behind me.

"Yes, Raven?" I said, frozen.

"Are you okay?"

"No.." I sighed. I turned towards her, tears falling from my eyes.

Raven quickly glided over to me, taking me into a hug.

"What's wrong?" She asked as I cried into her arms.

"Robin.." I cried.

Raven tightened.

"What did he do?" She said, sounding like she was about to smash him.

"No, please do not get mad at him." I said, moving away from Raven.

"I meant to reveal my feelings of the love for him, but he rushed to the elevator, like he didn't want to talk to me" I whispered towards the end.

"Oh.." Raven said. She wrapped me into another hug.

"Boys are stupid like that, they don't seem to understand what is going on half the time" She soothed me.

"Come, lets get you some mustard soup." She smiled at me. I smiled back and followed her to the kitchen, wiping my tears.

As we entered the common room I saw Beastboy and Cyborg playing one of their games.

Beastboy seemed to notice us entering.

"Raven you should've seen it! Starfire and Robin were snuggling!" He said aloud.

I looked down in embarrassment, as I saw Raven shutting up Beastboy with a spell. Cyborg seemed to get the message as he didn't say anything.

"Don't mind him Star" Raven rubbed my back.

"Lets get that mustard soup of yours" She brought me into the kitchen.

I watched as she grabbed a small bowl and poured mustard in it. Putting a spoon in the bowl, she handed it over to me.

"Let's go to my room, where you can enjoy it." I nodded and followed her.

When we got into her room I sat down onto her bed, eating my bowl of mustard soup.

Sitting down next to me, she gave me a calming smile.

"Tell me what happened." She asked.

I nodded and began, "Late last night, I went to get some of the cereal to ease my growling stomach."

"I noticed Robin watching the channel of history, and he didn't seem himself, so I sat next to him to eat."

"After a while I noticed Robin begin to slump against the sofa, and.."

"Go on.." Raven said.

My face turned pink, as I continued, "I sort of did the sleeping on top of him without him knowing.." I looked down in shame.

"Star..." Raven rubbed my back again to soothe me.

"In the morning I felt Robin hug me closer, and I thought he did that on purpose, so I hugged him back and.."

"and Beastboy interrupted you?" Raven finished for me.

I nodded.

"I'll make him pay for that."

"Oh, Robin will never do the forgiving of me" I said, sadly.

"Star, I'll let you in on a little secret." I looked up at her.

"Robin loves you" She said.

"Wha- how do you know?" I asked, wide eyed.

"Powers" She said, pointing at her head.

I smiled and enveloped Raven into a tight hug.

"Oh thank you, oh thank you dear friend!" I smiled as I heard Raven sigh, going back into her usual self.

Letting her go, I stood up from my bed, "Wait.. what should I do?"

"That's up to you, I suppose."

"What if I mess it up?" I said, doubting myself.

"Star, you'll be fine, just wait for Robin to come to you" Raven suggested.

"Yes, I will do that" I said, giving Raven one more hug before going to my room.

 **A/N:** **Alright guys, that's about it for now. I do hope some of you will review! I'm unsure whether I should continue this, so any review would help with that! Till next time!**


End file.
